


Adventure Is Out There

by anneadley5584



Series: Adventure is Out There [1]
Category: Supernatural, Up (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Glasses, Kid Dean, M/M, Root Beer soda cap pin, Spirit of Adventure, kid cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Supernatural/ Up (the Disney movie) crossover. It does not include monster hunting or monster hunters and so on, it just includes characters and their respective personalities. The story line follows closely to the movie with a few changes. This chapter ends with Dean (who is taking the role of Ellie) and glasses wearing Castiel Novak (taking the role of Carl Fredricksen) meeting, right before going to the attic for the balloon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Root Beer Cap Club

“‘Movietown News’ presents… Spotlight on Adventure! The mysterious South American Jungle! What you are now witnessing is footage never before seen by civilized humanity: a lost world in South America! Lurking in the shadow of majestic Eden Falls, it sports plants and animals undiscovered by science! Who would dare set foot on this inhospitable summit? Why, our subject today: Michael Mortz! The beloved explorer lands his dirigible, the ‘Spirit of Adventure’, in New Hampshire this week, completing a year-long expedition to the lost world!”   
The voice of an exuberant movie narrator rings out from the speakers of the theatre keeping the attention of the watching audience and even more so, a young boy in the front row.   
“This lighter-than-air craft was designed by Mortz himself, and is longer than 22 Prohibition paddy-wagons placed end to end.”  
With his mouth agape, the very same boy intently kept his blue eyes on the screen while clad in a leather flight hat along with goggles upon his head much like his aviator idol with the exception of square black eyeglasses.   
“And here comes the adventurer now!” narrated the on-screen voice as footage of Mortz and his trailing dogs exiting the air craft played. “Never apart from his faithful dogs, Mortz conceived the craft for canine comfort! It's a veritable floating palace in the sky…An opulent dining room....complete with doggie bath and mechanical canine walker! And Jiminy Cricket, do the locals consider Mortz the bee's knees! And how!” Continued footage shows a confident Michael Mortz pulling on his goggles and giving a signature thumbs up to the camera before uttering his famous catchphrase. “Adventure is out there!”  
Front the front row, the enthralled blue eyed boy pulled his own goggles over black eyeglasses and returns the thumbs up.  
"But what has Mortz brought back this time?" The narration continues as the young aviator on screen stands proudly on stage next to a tall object hidden under cloth. For only the second time through the movie, Michael Mortz speaks again, his voice booming through the speakers in dramatic effect.  
"Gentlemen, I give you: the Monster of Eden Falls!"  
Now does the drape fall away at the touch of his hand revealing a skeleton, the likes of which having never been seen by man. Both the crowd in the video and the boy in the audience were visibly enthralled.   
"And golly, what a swell monster this is. But what's this?"  
On screen scientists skeptically looked at the bones, failing to piece them together. “Scientists cry foul! The National Adventurers Association accuses Mortz of fabricating the skeleton!" An outcry came from the mouth of the boy in the theater. "No!" A portrait of Mortz that is seen hanging among a line of several other famous explorers known throughout the world is taken down. “The organization strips Mortz of his membership.” Adding insult to injury, Mortz's "Adventurer's Association badge" is ripped right off of his jacket. A gasp escapes from the theater boy's mouth. In the movie, Michael Mortz stands at the entrance of his aircraft and vows to bring the beast back alive and that he shall not return until he does so causing the boy to smile once again in faith of his idol. Once again the explorer, now discredited, flashes a thumbs up and takes off before the end narration continues on cue. “And so the explorer is off to clear his name. Bon voyage Michael Mortz, and good luck capturing the Monster of Eden Falls!   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Following the movie still clad in his aviator gear, the black haired boy left to walk home. Somewhere along the way he began running down the sidewalks with his blue balloon which read “The Spirit of Adventure in his own hand writing imagining himself to be Michael Mortz: Explorer Extraordinaire. With his arms spread out wide like airplane wings he jumps over a rock and then a crack in the sidewalk picturing them to be great peaks and the Grand Canyon. Finally he attempts to jump over a tree stump but after colliding with it, decides to run around. “Adventure is out there!” The phrase stops the boy in his tracks as it was someone, another young boy by the sound, nearby who had spoken. “Look out! Mount Rushmore! Hard to starboard. Must get the Spirit of Adventure over Mount Rushmore…” continued the mystery child seemingly from an old boarded up house vacant of permanent residents due to its shape. The lawn in front was clearly in need of a mow while a weather vane from previous owners sitting atop the house turned being pulled by ropes. From where they were being pulled by could only be assumed as inside the house by the same mysterious boy who spoke again not knowing he had been heard from the outside. “Hold together baby. How're my dogs doing? Ruff ruff!” With a touch of courage, the boy in glasses who had previously gone to the theater made his way into the foyer and toward the living on the left side of the hall guided by the other boy’s voice. “All engines ahead full! Let's take her up to 26,000 feet! Rudders eighteen degrees towards the south.” At last the voice’s owner came into view. This enigma up until now could not have been much older than 8 or 9 wearing similar a flight helmet and pair of goggles although he was bare foot with dirty ripped jeans and a green t-shirt on. Not noticing he has company his narration of imaginary events went on. “It's a beautiful day, winds out of the east at ten knots. Visibility... unlimited. Enter the weather in the logbook!” The command aimed at a hamster in a nearby cage. “Oh! Hey! There's something down there! I’ll bring it back for science. Aw look, it's a puppy! ...No time! A storm! Lightning! Hail! What are you doing here!?!” The last part was directed at the black haired boy who screamed in response and lost his grip of the Spirit of Adventure balloon which floated through a hole in the ceiling above into the attic. “Don't you know this is club is exclusive? Only explorers get in here. Not just any random kid off the street with a helmet and goggles. Do you really think you have what it takes? Well, do you?!” Silence filled the air. “Alright, fine, you're in. Welcome aboard.” He winked at the shy boy whose blue eyes were wide in nervous energy. “Hey are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. You can talk right?” No answer came again. “I don't bite.” He removed his helmet to reveal brown hair that looked slightly streaked by blonde in the cracks of sunlight peeking through before unpinning a root beer bottle cap from his t-shirt and pinning on the boy opposite smiling. “You and me, we're in a club now.” A shy smile took form to accompany the other boy’s. “Oh, you know I saw where your balloon went. Come on, we can go get it! By the way, my name’s Dean. What’s yours?” “Um- uh- c- Castiel…” “Hm… nice to meet ya Cas. Shall we?” Dean winked again making Castiel go red and grabbed Cas’s hand pulling him out of the room.


	2. Attic Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean go up the attic to retrieve Cas's Spirit of Adventure balloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know this is short but I decided after much deliberation to keep the attic scene and the scene in Cas's (Carl's) room later at night separated chapter wise. I should be posting the scrapbook chapter very soon, hopefully within the next few days. I apologize for the length but hopefully it does the scene justice! Let me know what you think!

Saying that the attic of that run down abandoned house was an okay place for anyone to go was not very truthful in the slightest. In the eyes of Castiel Novak, the attic did not appear even remotely safe. In fact, it reeked of hazards and danger along with numerous ways for one to injure themselves badly or in worst case scenarios, very severely. The attic was a place that Cas did not want to be but he did want his balloon and well, he couldn't really resist going up with Dean. Castiel wanted to impress the other boy so along he followed up the stairs as quickly as Dean could tug them both hand in hand. Surprising and worrying Castiel most about the attic was its definite lack of flooring. Where the floor should have been in the middle of room was nothing but a big empty hole where one could look down through to the room below. On the far ends of both sides however still existed enough wooden flooring to move about slightly with caution but only connected by a long wooden beam of the same material that someone, possibly Dean, had laid there. “There is it” said the light haired boy directing their gazes in the direction of the balloon that had not so conveniently ended up floating to the opposite end of the attic much to Cas’s panic. “Go on. Let’s see you get it. You've got this” Dean told him before pushing gently further out onto the plank. “Go ahead. I’m right here watching.” Castiel nodded and pulled on his goggles for a minor courage boost before taking a step forward. The problem was that when Cas took a step forward the wooden plank collapsed and down with it went Castiel.


	3. Cross Your Heart Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The balloon exploded into several pieces. The piece that somehow still read “Adventure” landed in the middle of his face almost covering it completely. Maybe, just maybe, it was a sign that with Dean now around, Cas’s life might just become a shared adventure. An adventure he couldn't wait to get started." 
> 
> Dean shows Cas his most treasured possession... his Adventure Book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would love to know what you think and hear your feedback!

Later that same night, Castiel was relaxing in bed reading with the help of a flashlight when a certain lost balloon floated in through the window. Frightened by the sudden appearance of it when he looked up from the book Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin proceeding to bump his now casted broken arm. “Ow!” A familiar face popped into view from outside the already open window. “Hey Cas!” Once again frightened by the unexpected arrival Cas jumped, promptly hitting himself in the face with his clean and blank white cast. “Whoa there, you alright?” Dean asked worriedly but quickly brightened up again when he climbed through the window into the bedroom after the other boy nodded in response. “I figured you might a bit of cheerin’ up. I have somethin’ to show you!” continued Dean excitedly. Then he created a blanket tent to lay under with Cas in order to show what he had brought along while explaining in a secretive whisper. “Now, I’m about to show you something that I have never, ever shown to another human being ever. In my entire life.” Not sure he was ready for this secret to be revealed Cas gulped and widened his eyes in a small mix of panic and alarm. “First you have to swear that you won’t tell _anyone_.” A wordless nod came in response much like before. “Cross your heart. Do it!” Castiel crossed his heart and adjusted his glasses that framed his worried blue eyes as Dean took out an old scrapbook and opened it to a photograph of Michael Mortz. “This is my Adventure Book! You know him.” Dean pointed to the picture on the first page and they shared an excited smile. “Michael Mortz: Adventurer Extraordinaire. When I get older, I’m going to South America like him. It’s like America… but south. Crazy right?” Turning the page again, their eyes fell upon a picture of the waterfall that was easily identifiable to the two boys. “Eden Falls, a land lost in time. I ripped this right out a library book” Dean told Cas conspiratorially with a grin that was answered with an audible gasp in horror at that fact. “One day I’m gonna move my clubhouse there and park it right next to the falls. Who knows what lives up there or the kinds of adventures I could have…?” the light haired boy’s green eyes sparkled thinking about a future in which he was an explorer living in South America. Pages were flipped until it ended up on the wanted page that read in large handwriting “STUFF I’M GOING TO DO.” “The rest of the book pages are ones I’m saving for after I get there. After I find a way to get there that is…” Dean trailed off sadly unsure of how to fix that hitch in his big life plan. Castiel however had an idea and directed his gaze at a toy blimp he owned in a suggestive manner to silently propose a possible solution. “That's it! You can take us both there in a blimp! Swear you'll take us there! Cross your heart! Cross it! Cross your heart Cas.” Castiel follows the order and crosses his heart in promise. “Alright good. You promise so no backing out, got it?” Dean asked in a very serious tone to which Cas shook his head “no” as he would not back out now that he promised. Even if he hadn’t promised he still wouldn’t back out because he secretly enjoyed seeing the other boy smile which would be guaranteed in Eden Falls. “Well then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Cas. See ya!” and with that Dean exited out of the window and out of view upon landing on the outside ground. He popped back up though once last time. “Adventure is out there!” He paused, studying Castiel for a few moments. “You don’t really talk much. I like you.” Then he smiled one last time and turned around, leaving. All Castiel could bring himself to do was watch him go in wonder and awe while resting his head on his Spirit of Adventure balloon. A breathy “wow” escaped from Cas’s mouth and then… Pop! The balloon exploded into several pieces. The piece that somehow still read “Adventure” landed in the middle of his face almost covering it completely. Maybe, just maybe, it was a sign that with Dean now around, Cas’s life might just become a shared adventure. An adventure he couldn’t wait to get started.


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas proposes to Dean in this in-between scene chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the proposal was not in the movie but as I said before, not everything is going to be exactly parallel. That wouldn't be very fun, or interesting. Plus I thought that it would be fun to write not to mention that I though it was needed.

Getting nervous was nothing new for Castiel Novak but today was worse than usual. Far worse. Today marked the tenth anniversary of Dean and Cas meeting and that was big. Over the years there were 3 indisputable facts that Castiel had learned. 

1\. Dean really liked birds.  
2\. He had a soft spot for balloons.  
and lastly but most importantly 3. He was in love with Dean, his adventurous, lively, excitable counterpart. 

Now it was about time to do something about the third and Cas had a plan. If he could stick to it that is with his nerves..

If only Cas had a camera with him when he told Dean what the plan for the day would be. The look of pleased surprise was one that would not soon be forgotten even with the lack of a camera. His mental photograph was permanently ingrained into his mind. What Castiel told Dean was that they were going to have a picnic with a catch. They were going to sneak into their old broken down club house for the first time in years and have their picnic there. As the two boys got older, specifically into their teenage years, they had gradually gone to the house less and less. By now at 18, neither boy had been there in almost 2 years. It wasn't that they had outgrown their clubhouse hangout, they had simply found other places to go and other things to do. Now it was time to go back. Back to the house of new beginnings, new friends, adventures in the living room, broken floorboards, balloons and a broken arm. A broken arm that wasn't that bad after all, bad things could always be made better with better company and Cas's company of one was the best possible. 

\---------------

"I can't believe we haven't been here in so long. It's just as awesome as it was back then. As it always has been. Oh hey, Cas, c'mere a second. Look at these pictures we left hanging up. We were pretty cute kids" Dean said with obvious enthusiasm before winking at the shorter boy who blushed as usual. "It is exactly the same as I remember" came Castiel's response as he pretended to look around just as intrigued. Little did the Winchester know, he had snuck in earlier to prepare for that afternoon. It had taken a lot longer than expected because of all the distractions. Throughout their time together as friends and later as a couple they had hung up everything from photographs to posters on the walls. "Huh, remember when we met and broke your arm? I came to visit you every day" mused Dean as he inspected a particular photograph that had been taken right before Cas had gotten his cast taken off. While Dean was distracted looking at odds and ends they had left behind, Castiel snuck quietly out of the room and into the room that once was the kitchen. There, he got what he had left in there earlier this afternoon and crept back as quietly as possible. Thankfully the other boy still had his back turned with his attention still caught elsewhere. Taking a deep breath Cas let his plan go into effect. The plan that he had devised days earlier was this: He would tie a ring to middle of a balloon string tie and the end of the string to a small stick similar to how Dean had done all those years with the exception of the ring. Then he would sail the ring toward Dean and hope that it would reach his back to cause him to turn around. So with a deep breath Cas let the ring sail in the direction of Dean with his minor guidance and crossed the room softly. Almost immediately after the stick had grazed the lighter haired boy’s back, Dean turned to see the real surprise of the afternoon. Castiel smiled slightly at his loss of words and the surprised yet excited expression and untied both the stick (which was then tossed across the floor) and then the ring. Getting down on one knee, Cas swallowed thickly and looked up at Dean holding the ring out. “Dean, you and I both know how bad I am with words. I always have been but you made it worse. Not because I get embarrassed to talk in front of you but simply because you take all of the words out my mouth. Talking never seems right because there are never words good enough or that seemed appropriate enough to describe how amazing or brilliant my life is with you in it. Breaking my arm was the best thing that ever happened to me because it kept bringing you back to me and the fact that you didn't leave me, even after getting the cast off, has made me happier than you can imagine. So now that I have talked more than I have in the last five years, Dean, will you marry me?” Dean’s eyes glistened with the forming of tears while his face lit up like he had been told the best news of his life. Which if you had asked Dean, he would say that he had been told just that. Instead of saying those words though, the usually talkative one said the one word that he could manage in that perfect moment.  
“Yes.”


End file.
